Starting Over
by CeeDee
Summary: 1x2 An invitation results in surprising news to Duo.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Starting Over  
Author: CeeDee  
Pairing/Characters: 1x2  
Rating: PG  
Wordcount: 2550 (this was meant for GW500 # 78 – stained, but it ran away on me… hides)  
Warnings/Kinks: fluff, sap, cliche - unbetaed  
Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine sighs promise to give them back.

-----

It started just as a ordinary day, a busy day. Duo had come home from work, thrown the files on his desk, riffled through his mail - mostly ads and a few invoices - and had changed and gone sitting on his veranda to wind down from work with a big glass of ice tea, enjoying the summer afternoon sun and the quiet of his backyard.

A few birds chirped, a few sang, the wind ruffled through the bushes. Duo leaned back in the chair and relaxed, slowly sipping his tea. He fingered the note he'd stuffed earlier in his pant pockets and took it out. Smiling softly he shook his head. Again a couple had found together. Who would have thought. He skimmed once more over the invitation to the commitment ceremony of Rashid and Abdul and closed his eyes, remembering the two big men from the time where still a war was raging. Taking a sip of his tea and letting the cool beverage running down his throat, he almost choked as he spotted the small note in Quatre's handwriting in the corner, added to the printed card.

_You're the last left. When it's your turn?_

Damned Quatre. He was well aware that Duo hadn't found someone yet, the right person who'd fit to spent the rest of his life with. He wasn't sure if he was seeking, either. He was just twenty one, still had plenty of time. It's been three years since Heero had turned up again from wherever he'd been and promptly had married the princess. But that'd been fine. He self had been involved with some guy at the time, the longest time he'd actually been in a relationship since they both had parted ways half a year after the Eve Wars.

He gulped down the rest of his tea, put the glass down to the floor beside his chair and leaned his head back on the backrest, closing his eyes, still smiling softly. Chances lost, opportunities gone, never to return. He didn't even knew anymore why they had parted ways at the time, only that they had been too young, too inexperienced in normal, trying to make a life. It had been doomed from the start. And then, Heero had been gone and afterwards Duo, too, had left L2, going to Earth and joining Preventers, working his way up the ranks and now leading his own team. Une had presented him his five-year anniversary medal just a few weeks ago.

He stretched and recalled his schedule for the next couple of weeks. If nothing pressing came up, he might make it. It would be nice seeing everyone again. Wufei and Sally too should have gotten an invitation; if Wufei's team had no assignment at the time as well, maybe they all could catch a flight together. If he remembered right, Hilde and Dave had just finished a big business deal with the sweepers, and had made noises about a vacation. They surely had gotten an invitation, too, and could make time. Duo's smile got wider. It'd be nice to see them again in person, them and his godchild, as opposed to the vid conversations they had regulary, as well as Tro and Quat. It has been too long. Half a year? It had been Christmas as he went to L2 the last time. He opened his eyes and observed his yard. The lawn needed cutting. Tomorrow, he decided. It wasn't as if someone else would do it for him. For now, he had files to work on.

-----

"Duo!" Quatre clasped a hand with him and pulled him in for a enthusiastic hug, which he returned tightly. "Oh, I'm so glad to see you again. It's been ages!" He gripped Duo's shoulders and pushed him back, giving him a once over. "Damn, you look good. If I'd be free I'd go after you."

Duo laughed out loud and grinned at Trowa over Quatre's shoulder. "Man, you'll get me into serious trouble with Tro if you don't stop this." He winked and let go of Quatre after a friendly pat on the shoulder. Stepping aside he let Sally and Wufei enter the mansion and into Quatres mercy, before he gave Trowa a hug. "You can stop growing now, man. It's disappointing to still having to look up at you." He pulled back and quickly glanced down, looking pointedly at Trowa's feet, "or are you wearing heels?"

Trowa grimaced and shook his head. "I just have a few inches on you. Good to see you, Duo. It's been too long."

"Just been busy, like everyone else. You two could have made a trip dirtside, too." Duo shrugged, shifting his duffel on his shoulder. "So anyone else here, yet?"

"No," Trowa shook his head. "You three are the first. Hilde and Dave and their evil offspring are arriving with the late afternoon shuttle."

"Hey," Duo made a mock offended face, "don't talk like that about my godchild. He's a lovely demon." He chuckled and left Trowa to greet the two others, using the time to wander about. The house hadn't changed since he'd been last here, half a year after Heero and Relena's wedding, on his last vacation, just after the break up with JC. Had it really been this long since he'd taken a break from work? He shook his head to himself and glanced out of one of the windows, looking down at the pool.

"Duo? You can use the room you stayed last time if you remember how to find it. Freshen up and then come down for lunch." Quatre's voice came from the doorway.

Turning, he smiled at his friend. "'Kay, bud. The happy couple here, too?"

Quatre smiled back and shook his head. "You'll see them at the bachelor party tomorrow night."

"Both? Some Bachelor party, then. Which one of them plays the bride to kidnap?" Duo cackled, picked up the duffel at his feet, and sauntered past his chuckling friend, up the stairs to his room.

-----

"Uncla Duo!" A squeal was his only warning before a three year old bundle landed heavily on Duo's bare stomach.

"Ooof." Duo curled around the little assassin, gasping for breath. "Uh, don't do that, munchkin. Can't play if you give me a heart attack." He picked up his godchild and gave him a tight hug. "How'd ya been? Man, you've grown so big already!"

"We play in the pool, yes? Yes, yes, yes? Please Uncla Duo! Mom said so." The arms of the child tightened chokingly on Duos neck, and he carefully peeled them off, grinning, and sitting up on the sun bench he'd been lying on.

"Ugh, if ya strangle me, I ain't living to, munchkin. Where's your mom?"

The kid turned with wide outstretched arms in the direction he'd came from, and only his quick reflexes saved Duo from getting hit by a flailing arm.

"Here, mom!" The kid shouted at the top of his lungs, "Uncla Duo's here! Come quick, bring my shorts! Uncla Duo 'n me wanna play in the pool now!"

Duo snickered and stood up, with the kid hanging on his neck. Peeling the small arms loose again he put the kid gently onto his feet on the pool deck, and gave him a slight clasp on the backside. "Shoo, find mom, and get ya trunks. I'll wait here." He straightened, and watched as the child raced towards the house, where Hilde appeared in the doorway leading out to the pool. She squatted down to the wildly gesturing and chatting kid, and finally send it into the house, to its father, Duo suspected. She then stood, looking at him with her head slightly tilted and a grin, and then broke into a run and threw herself at him, arms and legs tightly curled around him, laughing loudly.

"Ooof," he only managed again as he caught her, turning them in a few circles, grinning. After he put her down again, he gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "Hello to you too, Hil. Now I know where he has that from."

She grinned and took a step back, eyeing his figure critically. "You look good, Duo. Damn, all muscles. Still working out?"

He shrugged. "Have to stay in form to impress the guys."

She smacked him on the arm. "Liar."

He mock winced and smirked. "Comes with the job. You know, I can only expect from my team what I'm too willing to do. And this includes staying on top of them."

"Yeah," she drawled, "and that's too bad, isn't it? Man, you really look good to eat. If I weren't already so madly married I'd be all over you." She leered at him. "Last time I got an eyeful of an almost naked Duo you still were a skinny teenager."

He shook his head, quickly grabbed his towel from the bench and hit her with it. "What's this with you people? Can't a guy in peace enjoy an artificial sun bath?"

"Then you'd have to put on more than a pair of swim shorts and hide your damn sexy body, dude, including the six pack." She laughed and danced away from a new towel assault.

"She's right," a new voice came from afar.

Duo closed his eyes, a smile spreading over his face, heart rate speeding up. Slowly he turned to the voice and opened his eyes. "Hello Heero, when'd you arrive?"

Heero shrugged, hands in the pockets of his jeans, slowly stepping nearer, and jerking his chin towards Hilde. "We came together from the space port."

"Yeah, dude, I meant to tell you, but I forgot over all that naked flesh." She snickered. "Well, I'll go now, see what my boys are up to." She turned and waved over her shoulder. "Later."

"Yup," Duo said, still smiling. "Later." He glanced down to the towel in his hands, and then looked up and around. "So, where's your wife?"

"Relena couldn't come. Work." Heero said, hands still in his pockets, coming to a stop a couple of steps in front of Duo.

He looked good, too, Duo decided. Grown up. "Ah," he murmured. "Work." He nodded. "So, you came all by yourself?"

"Yes."

"Still not being big in conversions?" Duo tilted his head.

Heero just shrugged, his eyes glued to Duo's.

"I'd think the time spent with a politician would have improved your skills in that area," Duo teased, grinning.

"It did." Heero looked down to his feet. "It's just…" He shrugged and tilted his head. "Sometimes I'm still not good at it."

"Sometimes?" Duo asked softly.

Heero nodded, looking up slowly, and Duo literally felt the gaze traveling up his body. He shivered and covered it up by turning around, picking up his t-shirt, and quickly slipping it over his head.

"How's your injury?"

Duo froze in the motion of pulling his braid out of the neckline of his shirt. Furrowing his brows he finished the motion, and turned back slowly as it fell with a slap on his back. "How'd you know?"

Heero actually looked embarrassed. "It's in your file."

"You keep tabs on me?" Duo angrily burst out, sitting down on the bench and dropping the towel in his lap. He couldn't believe it. Heero had snooped through Preventers database. Actually, he could believe it. "You hacked Preventers?"

"No…" Heero slumped down to the ground, arms around his knees. "… yes. Yes to both." He licked his lips, eyes bright, as he looked up at Duo. "I've… I needed to know you're well."

"Why? Why not just call me?" Duo was at a loss. "If you've wanted… why'd you never call me? There was no reason to not being friends, still. We didn't part on bad terms as far as I remember."

Heero raked a hand through his hair and exhaled heavily. "I'm still in love with you." He blurted out.

Duo blinked, taken aback. He didn't knew Heero had been in love with him in the first time. "But…"

Heero shook his head. "Let me explain, Duo, please. It's time I come clean with you, too." He took a deep breath. "I was a stupid kid, back then. Emotionally retarded, if you like to call it. No, not emotionally, just… I didn't know how to act about it. I was stained with violence, knew all about missions, and fighting, and weapons, and killing, but nothing about interaction with people. About a normal life." He gnawed on his lip. "I left because I wanted to learn about that. I had the stupid idea I would learn, and return to you after that, and we... that you'd wait for me..."

"You never…" Duo started, stunned, but Heero shook his head.

"Let me finish, please?" As Duo nodded, he hugged his knees tighter. "This is not easy for me. But I have to do this, you know? I… never told you, but I stupidly thought you would know, somehow." He let out a small snort. "But, of course, you couldn't have known. So, as I returned after so long… there was someone else in your life. And I was hurt, confused. My plans suddenly were shot to hell. So… so I settled for second best. I figured it would be enough, that I at least could show Relena how I had learned, changed. So I married her. I loved her, don't get me wrong. But never the way I had loved you. It… it just wasn't enough anymore after a while. It hadn't been fair to her. And she figured it out eventually. We're living separately, for the last year actually, getting a divorce shortly. We've been quiet about it because of…" he trailed off.

"Because of her position." Duo finished or him.

"Yes."

There was a heavy silence between them, each of them deep in their own thoughts.

Finally Heero broke the silence and continued in a low voice. "And then I read in the files about your injury, how close you came to dying, I… had to…"

Duo shook his head, thinking about the angry red scar across his back. "I… I don't know what to think about this, Heero. I'm… I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I didn't expect anything." Heero smiled and got up, stuffed his hands into his pockets again. "I… I just wanted you to know… to come clean with you. Good night, Duo." He turned and walked slowly into the house.

Duo sat there, still stunned by this unexpected turn of events. What was it what Heero had wanted with his confession? Conclusion about the past? That for sure. He grimaced and shook his head, remembering the time Heero had hunted down the families of the people he had killed in that butchered mission for closure, one way or another. It dawned on him that it already was dark, the artificial sun switched off and the colony had switched to night cycle. Moreover, that no one had disturbed them; no one had come out of the house, even his godchild, eager as it had been for playing in the pool earlier. Shaking his head, he got up, slung his towel over one shoulder and slowly walked to his room.

Maybe it had been an attempt of a start over. He stopped, a sudden grin on his face.

Maybe. Time would tell.

-----

end ?


	2. Chapter 2

"Mr. Summer, will you please…"

Duo tuned out Quatre's voice and turned around, amused. Mr. Summer, the official who would hold the ceremony, had felt he had to supply his opinion how this should be done, and that collided heavily with Quatre's. He looked over to the others and had to smirk. Hilde and Dave were occupied necking, and his godchild was now busily rearranging the flower arrangement they stood near to. He shook his head, and started to intervene, but a hand on his arm stopped him.

"Let him. It can't get any worse." Heero whispered in his ear, amused.

Duo suppressed a shiver, snorted, and turned, eyes twinkling. "You know that Quatre will get a heart attack, if I don't rescue his flowers for the ceremony tomorrow."

Heero shrugged. "Quatre has his staff to repair any damage. Let him have his fun."

"Just tell him it wasn't my idea if he flips," Duo answered, "he sometimes has the imagination I'll go and whisper silly ideas in this kids head."

"He knows you."

Duo mock glared. "I'm an adult, now, Yuy." He smiled then. "And it's ages since I had to loosen up the mood for you all."

"True." Heero casually looked around. "So, you okay with Preventers?"

Duo nodded. "Yup. I've done relatively well, got my own team, much to Wu's chagrin. But he has to admit I've lost only one man in the whole time, and it was by his own mistake, by not following my order."

"This last mission where you got injured."

"Hmm." Duo looked earnestly at him. "The situation was critical. He didn't think I'd make it out on my own and came after me, against my command to retreat. And then I had to haul out his corpse." He shook his head. "But nobody's gonna left behind in my team."

"I left your team." Heero wistfully looked at his feet. "Made a mistake, and then got left behind."

Duo licked his lip. "But you're still alive."

"Sometimes I don't feel alive." Heero took a deep breath. "Is there an open position in your team?"

Duo raised an eyebrow. "I think you'd have to ask Une…" he trailed off as Heero shook his head slightly. "Oh. You don't mean…" He coughed, embarrassed. "You want to… try again."

"I… yes. I'd like that very much, if you want it, too."

"You don't know me, Yuy. Not really. And I don't know you, too, anymore." Duo stared over at his godchild. Then he shrugged. "But you know what? After your divorce you can stop by at my place once in a while, and we get to know each other again. We have the whole summer. And then we'll see if the open position in my team is still open. What do you say?"

Heero nodded. "Sounds good to me."

"But I have to warn you." Duo looked him in the eyes. "On my team there's only once a second chance."

"That's okay." Heero nodded earnestly. "I don't intend to need any more chances."

end


End file.
